


Full Moon Ficlet #410 - Stir

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles comes home to a flour-coated kitchen.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #410: Stir





	Full Moon Ficlet #410 - Stir

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings & Salutations!
> 
> No long note this week. It's been a not good one for me, so I just hope everyone's is going better than mine.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the superfast beta.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

After a long day at work, Stiles walked into the kitchen and wanted to turn right around and walk back out again. When he’d left, he was confident the counters had been black marble, but they were now grey with a thin layer of flour coating the entire surface. There was also a dusting on the floor and his child and soon-to-be husband. 

His daughter was standing on a stool with a wooden spoon in her hand, stirring it inside a bowl and letting more flour spill over the sides. The flour was literally piling up around the bowl in small drifts. He was tempted to grab the elves from the Christmas village set up in the living room and send them skiing down the slopes.

Once he recovered from the shock of what he was seeing, the sound of his daughter’s singing voice broke through his whirling mind. “Stir it up; I’ve got to break it up now. When I think about tomorrow, I can’t wait to stir it up. Got to shake it up now. If I have to beg or borrow, I don’t wanna take it anymoooooorrrreeee!” 

“Patti LaBelle? Really?” Stiles asked, finally announcing his presence.

“Dad! Papa played really old music, and I love it!” She waved the spoon in the air, and Stiles felt flour landing on his face, and he couldn’t help but think at least he matched the room now.

“I don’t know how ‘really old’ the eighties are, but that is good music,” Stiles agreed. He saw the radio sitting on the counter with the volume turned down.

“I got a phone call and had to turn it down,” Derek explained as he moved around the kitchen, attempting to clean up the mess. “Of course, she kept singing at the top of her lungs, so I have to call them back later.”

“It wasn’t work, was it?” Stiles asked, looking in the bowl and seeing only flour. “What are we making?”

“A mess,” Claudia said, voice serious as she dipped the spoon in the bowl and flipped it, so a large scoop of flour hit Stiles in the face. “A pretty mess,” she sang. “A pretty mess on my dress.” 

“Derek!” Stiles squawked. “What the hell do you have her listening to?” He only vaguely remembered the song that Claudia was singing, but he remembered enough to know it wasn’t something a child should hear. He grabbed Derek and dragged him out of the room, knowing that Derek could keep an ear on Claudia while she wouldn’t be able to overhear them.

“It came on the radio before I even knew what was happening, she was singing along,” Derek explained, his voice hurried and eyes panicked. “So when she asked me what it meant, I told her it was about baking and that there was a pretty mess of flour.”

“That’s...that’s ridiculous!” Stiles said. 

“I can’t believe she bought it. I was hoping if we made a mess and played enough other songs, she’d forget all about that one,” Derek said, running a hand through his hair and sneezing when it caused more flour to fall in his face.

“Get her some ancient music and introduce her to ‘The Name Game,’” Stiles suggested. “That’ll keep her occupied for days. As long as we keep her away from the name Chuck.”

“And Rich,” Derek added as he went back into the kitchen and burst out laughing.

Stiles hurried behind him, and his own laughter joined Derek’s as he spied his daughter sitting cross-legged in the middle of the island, completely coated in flour. The look was topped off by the flour bag turned upside down on her head like a hat.

“Claudia Cheyenne, what do you think you are doing?” Stiles asked, and Derek slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. Groaning, Stiles knew what was coming; there was a reason they called his daughter the Pun Queen.

“I’m all ready for your wedding, Papa and Dad! I’m the Flour Girl!” she announced, and Stiles was glad he had enough presence of mind to have caught the declaration on video on his phone. This was one punny memory he didn’t want to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
